Electrophotographic printing, or electrostatic printing, is one method by which images or information can be printed onto substrates such as paper or plastic. The printing processes may involve creating an image on a photoconductive surface, applying an ink or toner having charged particles to the photoconductive surface, such that they selectively bind to the image, and then transferring the charged particles in the form of the image to a print substrate.